


Счастливого Рождества, инспектор Литгоу

by Zaholustie2019



Series: G-PG13 texts [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: иногда так хочется, чтобы картинка ожила, но что делать, если она оживает на самом деле?





	Счастливого Рождества, инспектор Литгоу

Эта история произошла одним ясным декабрьским днем в захолустном городке Аберлоуте, расположенном на самом севере Соединенного Королевства, на границе с Шотландией.

По традиции 25-го декабря каждого года, когда все честные жители королевства веселились и праздновали, в Аберлоуте, в местном краеведческом музее, принимали в ряды полицейского управления новоиспеченных констеблей. 

 

Традиция эта была связана с тем, что за все годы существования городок мог похвастаться только тремя значительными событиями. В 1684 году герцог Монмут проехал всего в шести милях от Аберлоута, и, по словам очевидцев, отказался останавливаться в этой дыре, что, несомненно, послужило главной причиной его поражения в Сейджмурской битве спустя год. В 1802 году миссис Энн Флиндерс получила письмо от племянника Метью, который писал, что, увидев огромный коралловый риф у побережья Австралии, он вспомнил о тетушке и ее милом доме, где провел два лучших года своего детства. Это письмо расценивалось жителями как признание красоты родного Аберлоута, особенно заметной на расстоянии, как и все большое. Третье событие было трагическим: 25-го декабря 1899 года в Аберлоуте, гонясь за убийцей и грабителем Сэмом Даунсеном, был застрелен лондонский инспектор полиции, уроженец Аберлоута, сэр Руперт Литгоу. В музее висела картина, изображавшая сей печальный момент: ночь, пустая улица, и сэр Руперт бежит перед экипажем, поднимая дубинку, а зловредный убийца целится в сэра Руперта из пистолета. Нужно отметить, что смертельно раненный сэр Руперт сперва догнал преступника, размозжил его поганую голову об мостовую, и только потом позволил себе истечь кровью. Вот такой замечательный был этот человек, истинный сын Аберлоута!

 

Именно поэтому несчастные констебли 25-го числа декабря месяца не сидели за праздничным завтраком, а стояли перед картиной, вытянувшись во фрунт, и пожирали глазами начальство — главу аберлоутского полицейского управления, сэра Ричарда Литгоу, правнука погибшего героя, перечислявшего ослепительные достоинства своего знаменитого предка, превзойти которые, по его словам, должны были несчастные будущие констебли. Сэр Ричард был разведен, детей ему давали по нечетным неделям месяца, поэтому торопиться ему было абсолютно некуда. В праздники преступления в Аберлоуте не совершались, как не совершались они, впрочем, и в другие дни, уж больно тихой дырой было это благословенное место.

Но все, имеющее начало, имеет и конец. Так и сэр Ричард, к немалому облегчению присутствующих, закончил свою речь, отпустил подчиненных, подошел к картине сказать последнее прости любимому прадедушке, который так никогда и не узнал о рождении внука, продолжившего династию. Он погладил раму и повернулся к выходу, но не успел пройти и нескольких шагов, как сзади раздался шум выстрела и жуткий грохот. Сэр Ричард обернулся и решил, что спятил. Нет, автор мог бы написать, что глава аберлоутской полиции не поверил своим глазам, но это бы исказило истину. Сэр Ричард Литгоу, сорока семи лет от роду, известный всему округу как крайне рассудительный и вменяемый человек и гражданин, зануда и буквоед, как сказали бы его бывшая супруга и подчиненные, решил, что он обезумел. Ибо на картине сейчас остался только полицейский дилижанс, а его прадедушка, сэр Руперт Литгоу, лежал под шедевром живописи конца девятнадцатого века и держался за правый бок. Меж пальцев сэра Руперта текла кровь, заливая светлый дуб конца шестнадцатого века, поскольку музей был расположен в замке барона Лоудена, не оставившего никакого следа в истории, кроме, собственно, замка.

 

Сэр Руперт с трудом поднялся, мутным взором посмотрел на своего правнука, крикнул: «Задержать!» — и лишился чувств.

 

— Рори? Быстро в музей! — скомандовал растерянный сэр Ричард по телефону своему сержанту мистеру МакКену и тут же набрал второй номер, решив, что привлекать власти в это семейное происшествие — последнее дело.

— Хесус? Через пятнадцать минут мы с Рори привезем к тебе раненого. И тебя с Рождеством, Хесус.

Потом сэр Ричард вытащил из кармана пиджака чистый носовой платок, нагнулся к бесчувственному прадедушке и с силой прижал ткань к ране. 

 

Хесус Моралес поднял взор к потолку и возблагодарил господа за так скоро проявленное к нему милосердие, встал из-за стола, сложил салфетку и даже слегка поклонился тестю и теще, общение с которыми в течении десяти минут праздничного семейного завтрака уверенно вело к кораблекрушению семейную лодку Хесуса Моралеса и его супруги, миссис Хесус Моралес, в девичестве леди Анны Доулинг. 

 

— Прошу меня простить, — пробормотал Хесус родителям жены и исчез за дверьми быстрее, чем то позволяли любые приличия, даже самые размытые.

— Хесус — полицейский, — улыбнулась родителям Анна и благосклонно кивнула старшей дочери, шестилетней Сильвии. Та вздохнула и продолжила читать рождественский стих, выученный к первому приезду в гости дорогого дедушки.

 

Леди Анна была единственной дочерью и наследницей лорда Александра Доулинга и его жены, леди Эстер, и не было на свете дитя более благонравного и покорного родительской воле, что само по себе вызывало опасения. Выйдя из пансиона, она поступила в Кембридж на факультет искусств и гуманитарных наук, вращалась в кругу молодых людей самых изысканных и достойных, пока в один прекрасный день ее однокурсник и друг, сэр Мэллори Коунтри, не повредил плечо, участвуя в знаменитой регате между университетами. Когда леди Анна подбежала к другу, чтобы узнать больше об его самочувствии, душа ее по-особому затрепетала, кровь отлила от фарфоровой кожи и ударила в самое сердце, а глаза заволокла дымка, что скрывает от нас недостатки и делает ослепительными достоинства персоны, которую мы видим первый раз в жизни. Ибо показалось леди Анне, что никогда не встречала она молодого человека, столь же прекрасного и благородного, как санитар, бинтующий плечо несчастного сэра Мэллори.

 

Нужно признать, что помимо красоты, Хесус Моралес обладал и другими немаловажными достоинствами. Он был частью богатейшей чилийской семьи: один дед его служил послом в Ватикане, другой — в Швейцарии, и от Хесуса ждали той же головокружительной дипломатической карьеры. Но, увы, злодей-дядюшка, когда мальчику было два года, подарил ему футбольный мяч, и на этом история дипломатической службы Хесуса закончилась, не начавшись. В двенадцать он оказался в Англии, в футбольной академии Арсенала, в семнадцать его за большие деньги взял в аренду Лидс, а в восемнадцать, Хесусу сломали колено, и футбольная карьера молодого человека тоже была закончена. Колено было сломано, но не было на свете силы, способной сломать Хесуса Моралеса. Он решил вылечить себя, а если это не удастся, спасти карьеры других молодых людей, не мыслящих своей жизни без спорта. Хесус поступил в Кардифский колледж, закончил, вернулся в Лидс, отработал полгода в футбольной команде, решил учиться дальше, и в награду за упорство судьба привела его на ежегодную регату между двумя старейшими университетами Британии.

 

Анна показалась ему ангелом, спустившимся с небес. Хесус, закрыл глаза, а открыв их, осознал, что он женат, его жена беременна, семья Анны прокляла ее за брак с недостойным, и ему нужны деньги, работа и дом, так как скоро их станет трое. Но пока он искал дом и работу, их стало четверо, а судьба привела Хесуса в полицейское управление Аберлоута. Дом здесь стоил дешево, а внезапная смерть полицейского эксперта в цветущем девяносточетырехлетнем возрасте внезапно открыла перспективу государственной службы, стабильности и почетной пенсии. Так как волею судеб единственным человеком в Аберлоуте и окрестностях, понимавшем в химии и анатомии и знакомым с сержантом Рори МакКеном, был он — Хесус Моралес.

Хесус быстро уволился из частной клиники и занял кабинет покойного эксперта, поразив начальство скоростью, с которой выполнялись любые, даже самые сложные поручения.

Анна любила мужа, родила ему трех дочек и теперь ждала четвертого младенца, в тайной надежде, что ее ненаглядный Хесус все же получит будущую звезду британского футбола.

Мать Анны, леди Эстер, сдалась после рождения внучки и тайно встречалась с дочерью, так как гордый Хесус, после свадьбы тоже объявил, что не пустит тестя и тещу на порог и не возьмет у них и пенни. Анна брала у мамы суммы гораздо большие, но резонно не считала нужным сообщать об этом мужу. После рождения третьей внучки, которую Анна упросила назвать Александрой, грозный дедушка смирил свой нрав и начал наводить мосты примирения. Хесус для приличия поломался, но, будучи человеком добрым и сострадательным, не вынес слез супруги и дал добро на рождественский завтрак спустя всего полгода просьб и уговоров. 

 

— Да будет так, — провозгласил Хесус, уповая только на Господа, и тот не оставил Хесуса дважды, послав ему не только работу в рождество, но и ангела двумя днями ранее. 

Анхель Моралес был младшим братом Хесуса, столь же несравненно прекрасным, сколь и эксцентричным.

Он был коммунистом, наркокурьером, стриптизером в гей-клубе, студентом богословского университета Сантьяго де Чили, анархистом и чуть было не стал террористом, но тут родители успели перехватить Анхеля и, задействовав все имеющиеся дипломатические каналы, передать младшего сына старшему в Аберлоут, подальше от соблазнов и сомнительных компаний. 

 

Так что после бегства Хесуса гостей развлекал Анхель, не имевший к новой родне никаких претензий и обладавший неисчерпаемым запасом обаяния.

*** * ***

Но вернемся к раненому герою, которого, пока еще живого, выгрузили из пикапа сержанта Рори МакКена.

 

Рори был родом из маленькой шотландской деревушки, расположенной практически на краю света, между Абердином и Элджином. Свет не видывал более глухого угла, и Рори бы никогда не покинул родной земли, если бы не его дядя — Роберт МакКен. Глава клана МакКенов был очень сильно озабочен ростом и процветанием их клана, а также тем, чтобы когда-нибудь в будущем вернуть ему былую славу. К сожалению, времен, когда клан Рори имел хоть какую-то славу, не застал не только Рори или его дядя, но и прадядя, и пра-прадядя. И вообще, когда жители деревни Рори собирались у огня и слушали легенды клана МакКенов, Рори обычно засыпал часа через два, а слава начиналась через три с половиной, а то и позже. Но беда Рори была не в этом. Как только племянник достиг детородного возраста, дядя Роберт решил женить его на достойной девице. 

 

Рори любил свадьбы, ему нравились праздники и веселье, связанное с приготовлениями к торжествам, но, увы, он с детства не представлял себя в роли жертвы, то есть счастливого жениха. Поэтому, как только дядюшка третий раз произнес страшную фразу про Дору из Идейла, девятнадцатилетний Рори собрал нехитрые пожитки, пикап и большой килт и уехал из родных мест в большой мир. Отслужив в армии королевы положенное время, ибо только королевская артиллерия казалась Рори достойной защитой от матримониальных планов дяди Роберта, и выйдя в отставку, Рори не стал подвергать дядю искушению, а поступил в школу сержантов, смущая окружающих своим преклонным возрастом и страстью к знаниям. Так, в тридцать восемь лет сержант МакКен оказался в Аберлоуте и поступил под начало инспектора Литгоу. Дядя Роберт в тот же год собрался приехать и вразумить отбившуюся от стада черную овцу. Но инспектор Литгоу заверил подчиненного, что никому не позволит лишить человека, а тем более своего подчиненного права прожить жизнь единственным достойным образом: одиноким и счастливым, как все мы и приходим в этот мир.

Ричард Литгоу после тринадцати лет брака точно знал, о чем говорил, как бы его ни пыталась разубедить в этом мисс Мэгги Пиг, судебный дознаватель и победитель трех выставок на лучшую петунью, выращенную в окрестностях Аберлоута. Эту даму сэр Ричард боялся даже сильнее, чем свою бывшую супругу — Дейзи.

 

— Кто это, Рори? Почему ты притащил его сюда? — Хесус разрезал рубашку на бесчувственном теле, отодрал насквозь промокший платок, покачал головой и принялся за рану. — Почему не в больницу? 

— Это прадедушка нашего инспектора. — Сержант посмотрел на свет мензурку с надписью C2H5OH. — Твое здоровье, Хесус! Он выпал из картины.

— Неплохо сохранился, вполне бодрый старик, — кивнул Хесус. — Ну, а по правде? 

— И по ней также. Инспектора потом посмотри, он в своем кабинете пытается осознать, что больше не сирота, и как вообще такое возможно.

— Уверен, Дейзи наняла актера, чтобы подготовить бывшему подарок. Вопрос, кто его подстрелил? У кого в нашем городе вообще есть оружие, кроме инспектора?

— У охотников.

— Это пуля от пистолета. Смит и Вессон 1894 года, если я не ошибаюсь, а я — не ошибаюсь.

Хесус поднял пинцет с пулей.

— А часы на цепочке? Кто сейчас носит такие? 

— В Аберлоуте? Мэр, бакалейщик, да мало ли, — отмахнулся Хесус. — Поставлю ему капельницу, хорошо, что есть одна в запасе, и кровь первой группы.

— Послушай, а сто лет назад он бы умер? 

— Умер. Инспектор остановил кровотечение, вы его быстро доставили ко мне, я вколол антибиотик, почистил рану, он потерял не так уж много крови. 

— А сто лет назад бы умер, — скорбно повторил Рори. — Вот горе-то для инспектора.

— Ну, он его как-то пережил. На сто двадцать лет. — Хесус поставил капельницу, и закурил сигару. — Черт, Анна звонит. На, соври что-нибудь, Рори.

— Миссис Моралес, счастливого Рождества! Да, это Рори, инспектор раненого притащил. Да вы знаете нашу больницу, миссис Моралес, нет, ваш муж — единственный в этом городе, кто отличает скальпель от рыбного ножа! У вас все хорошо? Привет вашим уважаемым родителям. Куда Анхель пошел? Хесус, твой брат отправился на поиски приключений.

— Удачи ему. — Хесус вздохнул. Младший брат был неисправим.

— Хесус тоже думает, что он в Аберлоуте не найдет ничего, кроме собачьего дерьма и старых газет. Простите, миссис Моралес. Да, еще раз — счастливого Рождества!

Дверь в прозекторскую скрипнула, открылась, и вошел бледный старший инспектор Литгоу.

— Ну, как он? 

— Жить будет, сэр. Где вы его добыли? И зачем выстрелили из антикварного Смитвессона?! Всем известно, что только у вас коллекция старого оружия.

— Еще у Перри Гуда.

— Перри сто два года, — возмутился Хесус.

— Что за дискриминация по возрасту? — в свою очередь вознегодовал прогрессивный инспектор. — Прадедушке исполнилось бы сто пятьдесят, а он прекрасно выглядит! 

Приятели переглянулись.

Начальник был прав. Высоченный светловолосый детина, лежавший на разделочном столе, никак не походил на прадедушку. Он и на дедушку-то тянул с трудом, по крайней мере их инспектора, выглядевшего куда старше.

— Это вы его убили? — Хесус Моралес был очень прямым человеком в общении со всеми, кроме собственной жены.

— Нет! — Инспектор запнулся, ситуация сложилась скользкая, он сам начал сомневаться в происходящем. Ну какой это дедушка? Хотя… — Прижизненный портрет Руперта Литгоу есть в Википедии!

Рори кивнул, достал айфон, набрал в поисковике имя прадедушки и прищелкнул языком.

— Артист? Вы решили развлечь констеблей? 

Ричард выхватил телефон из рук подчиненного. Да, сомнений не было: большой сломанный нос, античные губы и маленькие криво посаженные глаза — незнакомец был копией прадедушки, лежал в костюме прадедушки и даже умудрился получить прадедушкину пулю!

— Я понял. Это Мэгги. Ее розыгрыш, — Хесус помрачнел.

— Бабы, — покачал головой Рори, — никогда не женюсь. Решила опозорить вас перед мэром! 

— Но рана настоящая… — Ричард нахмурился.

— Царапина, — оскорбился Рори, — от такой никто не умер бы. Ну, в наше время.

— Я и не собирался. 

Детина открыл глаза и резко сел. Только реакция бывшего левого инсайда помогла Хесусу удержать капельницу.

— Где я? Что за запах? А где Даунсен?! — детина схватился за спинку стула, отдернул руку, не нащупав дерева, оглянулся и с ненавистью уставился на вероятного пра-правнука.

— Рори, успокой джентльмена, — произнес инспектор Литгоу и сделал шаг в сторону.

*** * ***

Ничто так не успокаивает джентльменов, как добрая английская драка. 

 

Капельницу мистер Моралес, к своему величайшему сожалению, не спас, но успел вколоть разбушевавшемуся прадедушке успокоительное. Теперь почтенный старец сидел прикованный наручниками к креслу, а сержант МакКен недовольно пыхтел в другом углу комнаты, держа под глазом серебряный шиллинг, выпавший из кармана жилетки старого инспектора Литгоу. 

 

— 1895-й год, — Хесус отобрал у приятеля монету и вручил грелку со льдом, — сэр, что это за тип?!

— Мой прадедушка, сэр Руперт Литгоу. Он упал из картины… погоди, Хесус, я сплю? Или, — Ричард воспрял духом, — я сошел с ума? Это бы все прекрасно объяснило!

— Да, — детина сплюнул и злобно уставился на правнука. — Пусть безумие заодно объяснит, откуда в полиции цветной! И почему в кабинет, где беседуют джентльмены, без стука заглядывала леди в форме?! И почему на ней форма! Или, может быть, станет понятно, как шотландец дослужился до сержанта?!

— Джентльмены слишком громко беседовали, — Хесус взял веник и принялся сметать осколки разбитого стекла.

— Шотландец, к вашему сведенью, был королем! — не стерпел Рори.

— Для этого мозгов не нужно, — скривился детина, — посмотрите на нашу королеву! Леди правит страной — это пожалуйста! Но полицейским сержантом? Тут нужны мозги, сэр! 

— Слава богу, хоть королева у него правит, — вздохнул Рори.

— Не, погоди-ка, — Хесус поднял руку, — сэр, какая у вас королева? 

— Ну, такая же, как и у вас, боже, храни ее величество королеву Викторию! 

Гробовое молчание было ему ответом.

Детина побагровел.

— Не храни?! Изменники? В королевскую полицию прокралась измена?!

Ричард сунул руку в карман, достал пенни и протянул прадедушке.

— Что это? Деньги? Меня не смогли купить и за… кто на ней???

— Королева Елизавета, сэр. Да хранит господь ее вечно.

Сэр Руперт взял в пальцы монетку, посмотрел на нее, закрыл глаза, открыл, посмотрел еще раз, и, тоном человека, который понял самое страшное, но еще не хочет верить этому окончательно, изрек:

— Мистер Уэллс ступил на стезю порока и преступлений? 

— Кто? — растерялся Рори.

— Ну, там многие ходят, — не стал спорить с прадедушкой инспектор.

— Он же клялся, — прадедушка стиснул кулаки, — что, если мы не предъявим ему обвинение в исчезновении горничной, он не будет использовать свою машину во зло! И говорил, что у него даже нет чертежей! А сам — отправил меня в будущее! И как подло!

— Сэр, этот тип вам жизнь спас, — Хесус набрал в шприц лекарство. — Вы позволите? Это кроветворное, вы потеряли много крови, даже странно, что после этого разгромили мой кабинет. Инспектор, счет я выставлю на ваше имя.

— Делай свое дело, для цветного ты очень искусен, — прадедушка благосклонно улыбнулся и неожиданно лихо подмигнул эксперту, — и красив. Ты кто? Индус? На сипая не очень похож.

— Я чилиец.

— Это в Южной Америке, — пояснил Ричард.

— Все время забываю, что мало нам одной Америки, есть еще какая-то южная! Я бы сказал, что ты — испанец.

— Нет, хотя мои предки из Испании, но во мне течет и индейская кровь.

— Все-таки индус, — кивнул головой сэр Руперт и потряс наручниками. — Освободите меня. Я в Англии, в полицейском управлении, только год другой. 

Инспектор осмотрел подчиненных. Хесус пожал плечами, успокоительного он вогнал в прадедушку столько, что хватило бы лошади. Вел себя тот достаточно сдержанно, даже если играл роль по поручению бывшей инспектора, ну, а если и правда каким-то чудом переместился во времени — то вообще держался молодцом.

— Я не против, — Рори потрогал челюсть и размял руки, — хоть он и таскает кастет в кармане.

— Но вы сами отняли у меня дубинку, — пожал плечами прадедушка и потер лоб, — или я был уже без нее? Ничего не помню.

Ричард убрал наручники в карман и решил, что нужно объяснить хоть что-то.

— Сэр, сейчас 2014-й год. Правит ее величество королева Елизавета. 

— Из Ганноверской династии?

— Из Виндзоров.

— Я бесконечно много пропустил, — потрясенно прошептал сэр Руперт.

— Машины по улицам ездят, — решил не отставать от начальства Рори.

— Ах, это, — прадедушка рассеянно махнул рукой, — я предсказывал, что изобретения дьявола заполонят мир. Ну, что еще у вас плохого?

Хесус нежно улыбнулся:

— Что предпочитаете? Избирательные права для женщин? Отмена телесных наказаний в школах? Равенство людей вне зависимости от их цвета кожи в вероисповедания? 

— Ад разверзся и поглотил Британию! Воды мне… к черту воду, дайте виски, кто встречает Армагеддон с сухим горлом?!

— Вам нельзя, — Хесус знаком остановил доброго Рори, — я влил в вас тонну лекарств. Часа три придется потерпеть, да и потом…

— Я сам решу, как мне умереть! — сварливо промолвил сэр Руперт. — У меня с цветными разговор короткий, если они не такие красивые, как ты, конечно.

— Вы меня что, клеите? У меня жена, трое детей, и …

— Христос велел нам плодиться и размножаться, иначе жизнь на земле остановится! У всех дети, нашел чем хвастаться, — прадед мотнул головой, — с тобой мне все ясно. С тобой тоже, ты — шотландец, а вот ты кто? 

— А я ваш правнук. Ричард Криспин Литгоу.

*** * ***

Праздничное утро началось у инспектора Ричарда Литгоу так же скучно и привычно, как и все предыдущие сорок семь лет его жизни, разве что солнце выглянуло в декабре, но и это, как помнил инспектор, уже было в восемьдесят четвертом году, когда именем его прадеда назвали пекарню в пригороде. Ричард встал, умылся, выпил таблетки от депрессии, запора и давления. Сверился с календарем, хотя и без него прекрасно помнил, что детей бывшая жена привезет ему только через неделю. Пока одевался, придумал несколько достойных ответов для Мэгги, почему они не могут быть вместе, ну, или хотя бы считаться парой, протер восемь литографий знаменитого прадеда над письменным столом и приготовился идти напутствовать юных констеблей в их будущей нелегкой службе. День обещал быть таким же скучным и монотонным, как и вся унылая жизнь инспектора полиции в маленьком городке.

К несчастью, удача отвернулась от Ричарда Литгоу.

 

— Да ты старше меня! Или болен? 

Прадедушка обошел Ричарда вокруг и поджал губы, явно неудовлетворенный зрелищем.

— И ты у меня один такой? Про запас кто-нибудь есть?

— У меня есть кузина Марта, внучка вашего младшего сына — Лоуренса, но вам бы она не понравилась еще сильнее, — обиделся Ричард. — Она — активист движения борьбы женщин за равноправие на рабочих местах и против харрасмента.

— Борьба — это прекрасно! Права для женщин мне кажутся ерундой, но вот борьба за них — что может быть лучше жены, занятой делом! Твоя прабабка всю нашу совместную жизнь боролась за перенос ночлежки для бедных в Гринвич, и это единственное, что мне в ней нравилось! Правнучка, вижу, вся в нее! Ты прав, не хочу с ней знакомиться. А ты, значит, от старшего сына? 

— Да, моего деда звали Гарольд.

Прадед задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Я любил его сильнее, и вот как все закончилось. 

— Инспектор — честнейший человек в нашем городе, — обиделся за начальство Хесус.

— Надеюсь, — тон прадедушки стал совсем похоронным, — чем еще может похвастаться тип в таком костюме и с таким унылым лицом.

— Сэр, вы можете говорить все, что угодно. Возраст и статус моего предка защищают вас от любой нескромности с моей стороны или со стороны моих подчиненных, — отчеканил Ричард и вздернул подбородок.

— Как вы будете представлять его горожанам? — спросил досель занятый подбитым глазом Рори.

— Кузеном из провинции, — потер руки Хесус.

— Ну, а мы-то где? — вздохнул сэр Руперт и поднялся. — Впрочем, я согласен, объяснять величие изобретения мистера Уэллса здешним жителям — пустая трата времени.

— Подождите! — прадедушка внезапно разволновался. — А как же пабы? В вашем 14-том году есть пабы?

Коллеги переглянулись, вздохнули и согласно кивнули.

— Есть.

*** * ***

— Вы меня разыгрываете, не понимаю зачем! Родной город не изменился со времен моего отъезда, улицы те же, дома те же, я помню эти скамейки и ограды. Соглашусь, самодвижущихся экипажей по обочинам стоит больше, и фонари тоже странные, но все остальное, о… — И прадедушка застыл в трех метрах от участка, раскрыв рот так широко, что мог бы поймать им шар для крокета. Но, увы, оцепенение длилось надолго. — Блудницы потеряли страх!

— Добрый день, миссис Ленгли, — Рори приподнял шляпу, приветствуя проходившую мимо учительницу начальной школы Аберлоута, миссис Иду Ленгли, особу почтенную и немолодую, однако ходившую белым днем по улице в вульгарной юбке до середины икры.

— Счастливого рождества, Рори, Хесус, инспектор, — кивнула старушка и потащила сумку на колесиках вверх по мостовой.

— Что за нравы?! Что скажут ваши жены, узнав, что вы разговариваете с развратницей в столь вызывающем одеянии, они… — И тут прадедушка замер второй раз. Мимо полиции пробежала группа работниц швейного бюро мистера Макферсона, по случаю праздника отправляющаяся повеселиться в один из четырех пабов города. Вид их привел в нокаут не только путешественника во времени, но и самого инспектора, никак не смирившегося с модой носить колготки без юбки.

— Срам!

— Это мода, сэр. Не обращайте внимания, сейчас все так ходят, — Хесус потянул инспектора за рукав.

— Нет, мой правнук прав! Дева должна блюсти себя, иначе уровень преступности может превзойти любые возможности полиции! 

— Ну, одна из них — чемпион округа по боксу, другая ходит на капоэру с моей женой, думаю, полиция против них бессильна, — засмеялся Хесус. — Сэр, вы же хотели есть?

— Уже нет, — сварливо заметил дедушка, — но я еще сильнее хочу выпить! Ричард Криспин! Куда ты смотришь? Я отлично помню дыру, в которой родился. Чтобы добраться до паба, кэб нам не нужен, да и не вижу я кэбов в Аберлоуте!

 

Из-за угла в это время выкатил рыдван молочника мистера Смитсона и неторопливо протрясся по брусчатке мимо полиции.

Сэр Руперт скорбно покачал головой.

— Вы разлюбили скорость и отказались от коней ради этих стальных уродцев? Как измельчал мир.

— Теперь можно перейти дорогу. Прошу вас, сэр, паб на другой стороне улицы.

 

Миновав два длинных двухэтажных особняка восемнадцатого века и почти подойдя к пабу «Кровавая форель», инспектор и его спутники столкнулись с проблемой, о которой совершенно не подумали в пылу навалившихся на них разнообразных переживаний.

— О, — обрадовался сэр Руперт, — приход святого Мартина! Меня крестили здесь. И Гарольда, твоего отца! Я специально привез его сюда, к деду с бабкой. В Лондоне мне никакая церковь не пришлась по душе.

— Немудрено, — буркнул Рори под нос.

— Зайду, ждите здесь. Или, Ричард Криспин, ты хочешь помолиться вместе со мной? Я не очень помню слова, но сердце наверняка мне подскажет их.

— Я могу…

— Стойте! Не ходите туда! — вскинулся вдруг Хесус.

— Ничто и никто не запретит мне вознести хвалу Господу и помолиться о здравии нашей королевы, все равно какой! — взревел возмущенный старец и помчался к дверям.

— Да что с тобой, Хесус, ты заделался атеистом? — оскорбился инспектор и побежал вслед за дедушкой.

Хесус содрогнулся, приблизился к каменному фонтанчику в углу церковного дворика, намочил руки и вытер лицо,

— Смотри, что сейчас будет, Рори.

Дверь храма медленно распахнулась и оттуда, еле переставляя ноги, вышел белый, как известь стен, прадедушка. Любящий правнук с трудом поддерживал того под локоть, истерично закусив губу и раздувая щеки, чтобы то ли не заорать, то ли не засмеяться.

— Явление отца Мариуса верующим.

— НИГГЕР БЛЯ?!

— Почти пронесло, — кивнул Рори. — Мне кажется, вам нужно пропустить стаканчик, сэр, — он подхватил несчастного страдальца под другой локоть.

— В этом гребаном мирке не хватит пойла, чтоб успокоить мой разум! Прочь, прочь отсюда! 

 

Дверь церкви открылась, и гибкий молодой священник, уроженец Габона, вышел на ступеньки церкви.

— Счастливого Рождества, дети мои! Ричард, вы уверены, что я не смогу помочь несчастному?

— Спасибо, отец Мариус, мы сами, все сами! — Хесус махнул священнику рукой и присоединился к приятелям, успешно дотолкавшим прадедушку к улице. — Ну, теперь вверх до паба, там он почувствует себя в своей стихии.

— Этот мир странный, Ричард Криспин! Он неправильно устроен! Ниггеры, цветные, короткие юбки, нет лошадей! Слава богу, мостовые и дома те же! Но юбки! Куда вы дели нормальных священников? — причитал немного отошедший от шока прадедушка.

— Нет эллина и нет иудея, вы что, не помните? — удивился Хесус и толкнул дверь, ведущую в «Кровавую форель».

— Нет, — сэр Руперт втянул ноздрями воздух и просветлел ликом, — ну, хоть что-то хорошее в этом мире неизменно! Две, нет, три пинты темного, парень! 

*** * ***

— Это потрясающий мир! Вы выполнили самые смелые мечты меня и всех достойных представителей нашей самой важной, самой героической, самой славной профессии! Вы сделали ее ненужной! Я, Рид, Чандлер, Уоррен, Эберлайн, мы верили, что это возможно, но, — сэр Руперт опрокинул еще одну кружку и вытер рукавом губы, — не думали, что доживем до этого часа.

— Вы и не дожили, — Хесус посмотрел на часы, стрелки застыли на семнадцати тридцати, на рождественский обед он безнадежно опаздывал, что ничуть не расстраивало любящего зятя, но в шесть «Кровавая форель» начинала второй раунд празднования, и в интересах всех было бы как можно скорее отправить легендарного предка домой, под замок к инспектору, или куда подальше. Но сказать ничего он не успел. 

— Это что? — громовым шепотом поинтересовался прадедушка у заплеванного фикуса, так как Рори, сидевший от него слева, в этот момент отправился к стойке. — Почему их никто не арестует?!

— Кого? — Ричард вздрогнул и попытался сфокусироваться на беседе.

— Уранистов! — Сэр Руперт протрезвел от негодования. — Ты должен немедленно арестовать их и заключить под стражу! Что за нарушение общественной морали в пабе, здесь же дети! 

— Вы бы хоть руку с колена Хесуса убрали, пока ратуете за мораль. — Рори бухнул на стол еще несколько кружек пива и пару бутылок виски. Как все шотландцы, он считал употребление пива без виски и джина — плевком в ураган над океанскими волнами. — Что вы там под столом делаете? И колено это не Хесуса, а вашего правнука.

— Фу, какая мерзость, — расстроился сэр Руперт, выпрямился и поднял палец. — Что делается под столом — остается под столом! А они держатся за руки в пабе, полном народа! 

— Пока здесь человек десять, а эти двое — женаты, — бухнул инспектор и чуть не лишился знаменитого предка окончательно.

— Рори, маши на него! Вот салфетка! — Хесус налил в стакан виски и сунул под нос старшему Литгоу, посрамившему цветом лица вывеску «Кровавой форели».

— Как это?! Как такое возможно?! Брак заключается по воле создателя для продления рода!

— Ну, люди нашли способы… — договорить Рори не успел, прадедушка опрокинул в себя виски и обхватил голову правнука огромными ладонями.

— Какие способы? Какие еще способы! Заткни уши, Ричард Криспин! Я пробовал, я знаю, это — невозможно! А я, не слушай Ричард Криспин, пробовал так, как вам, джентльмены, и не представлялось! 

— Ну, я на порнохабе на разное попадал, — задумчиво прогнусавил Рори, — но вам, сэр, почему-то верю. Скажи, Хесус?

— Сэр Руперт явно знает, о чем говорит, — кивнул Хесус и подергал его за рукав, опасаясь за целостность головы начальника. — А вот у нас кража случилась два года назад. Не нашли вора.

— Это неудивительно, если у вас кражи раз в полгода, то как полиции держать себя в форме? — съязвил сэр Руперт, тут же отпустив правнука. — Не удивлюсь, если над этой кражей века работала вся позиция округа! 

— Она сама пришла, — сэр Ричард перевел дыхание, — сука Мильтона. Вор не знал, что эта сука как бумеранг — всегда возвращается с добычей. 

— В тот раз полбатона притащила и носок. Мильтон потом носок зашил и носил, мне показывал, годный носок, — кивнул Рори.

— Только не рассказывай, что он делал с батоном, — позеленел Хесус, — а то меня стошнит.

— Миропорядок пошел ко дну! 

— Еще нет, сладкий, мой! Привет, джентльмены. Угостишь меня, красавчик? Хесус, а что ты молчишь? — Ярко накрашенный пунцовой помадой и фиолетовыми тенями молодой человек, про которого персидские поэты сказали бы, что красотой своей он затмевает серн на склонах ночи. Наряжен он был в чулки в сетку, натянутые на белые капроновые колготки, и короткую блестящую куртку с эполетами. Подвинув от барной стойки высокий стул, он взобрался на него и благосклонно оглядел компанию.

— Анхель, ты что делаешь? Наша мать поседела бы с горя, увидев тебя! Ты позоришь меня перед коллегами! (здесь и далее — курсивом обозначена испанская речь)

— Спасибо, дорогой. В прошлый раз я позорил тебя перед всем городом! Тоже нахожу себя неотразимым! Рори, твой дружок не может оторвать глаз от моих ног, сходи, принеси мне мартини.

— Рори, не смей! Анхель, иди в туалет и сейчас же смой все это! 

— Не надо, — Ричард скривился, — все увидят, что это твой брат, а так он похож на клоуна.

— В этом городе на клоуна похож лишь один человек — мой брат! 

— Какие-то они скучные, ты не находишь, красавчик? Правда, Хесус, ты скрывал в своей полиции настоящего викинга, как с обложки. — Анхель, зазывно улыбнулся и снова перекинул ногу на ногу. — Он у вас немой?

— Ты ведешь себя, как Барон Коэн, решивший сыграть Руперта Эверетта! Нет, хуже, ты ведешь себя, как Джим Керри, решивший, что он может сыграть Барон Коэна, решившего сыграть Руперта Эверетта!

— Не спорю, я талант, — надул губы Анхель, стянул со спинки стула куртку брата и положил на колени, — между прочим, говорить по-испански среди англичан — невежливо.

— Благодари бога, что я пока не перешел на понятный им английский, — прошипел Хесус.

— Твой брат красив. Не так, как ты, но красив, — внезапно отмер прадедушка, — и при его появлении пара, оскорбляющая нравственность, бежала в панике!

— Сладенький, ты не только могуч…

— Анхель! Одумайтесь, сэр, если б тут проходил конкурс на лучшее воплощение порока, сбежали бы все кандидаты, устыдились своего ничтожества! И ты не представляешь, что я скажу тебе дома.

— Я в образе, — обиделся парень. — Ну хоть кофе мне возьми, брат называется.

— Молодежь всегда веселится, это у нас в крови! Праздничный карнавал в полиции — дивная традиция, — сэр Руперт откашлялся, — помню, в восемьдесят девятом все нарядились Джеком-Потрошителем, так Эберлайна чуть удар не хватил, так было весело, — он задумчиво провел пальцем по губам, — и Рида.

— Это жестоко, — Анхель опустил ресницы, — уверен, вы так не делали.

— Нет, я дрался за них. Отличное вышло Рождество! Тогда я вел дело убийцы со скотобойни Дерека Меридитта.

— Я читал об этом! — Хесус внезапно хлопнул себя по лбу. — Вы же его взяли на основании угла обзора, это было гениальное решение! Рори, было четыре подозреваемых, у всех своя версия места преступления, но только убийца мог описать его с определенного угла. Признаться, до сих пор я думал, что вы и тот культ, что развел Ричард, — обычная сказочка городка, которому нечем похвастаться, а оказывается, ваши расследования есть в каждом учебнике криминалистики! 

— Мне больше нравятся твои губы, чем учебники, — прошептал Анхель, глядя прямо в душу сэру Руперту.

*** * ***

Паб постепенно заполнился. В очередной раз открыв глаза, Ричард не увидел своего прадедушку и немного протрезвел от радости, понадеявшись, что все, что он пережил — бред, порожденный больным воображением и отмечанием Рождества с коллегами. Судя по дремавшему на столе Хесусу, так и было, но непоколебимый, как скала, Рори отрицательно покачал головой и почему-то покраснел, украдкой окинув пустое место справа от себя и барный стул, вновь торчавший у стойки.

Ричард обреченно закрыл глаза, открыл снова и увидел сэра Руперта. Его белая рубашка была испачкана пунцовой помадой, на сюртук налипли золотые блестки, а весь вид говорил о приятности времяпрепровождения и полное довольство собой. Хесуса рядом не было, как и Анхеля, но, судя по воплям на языке великого Сервантеса под окном, находились они совсем недалеко.

 

— Ричард, — откашлялся Рори, — он хочет вернуться.

— Прадедушка? 

Сэр Руперт положил руки перед собой, посмотрел на правнука и кивнул.

— Но Даунсен, он ведь убьет тебя!

— Я — инспектор полиции, мой дорогой, — голос сэра Руперта неожиданно смягчился, — я должен уничтожить мерзавца, успевшего отнять три жизни. Я ведь его убил?

— Забили дубинкой, — Рори подозрительно шмыгнул носом.

— Кто, если не я? Королеве и Британии нужна моя жизнь, если б я не был готов отдать ее в нужный момент, стал бы парламентарием. Ты говорил о картине? Пойдем сейчас. Боюсь, если я еще раз увижу твоего медика, я могу передумать. 

— Кого? Его брата? — профессионально оценил пятна помады на одежде прадеда Ричард.

— Разве у вас перестали говорить «за неимением дворника ищем приязни горничной»? — пожал плечами сэр Руперт и поднялся. — Идем. И мне нравится это устройство для разливания пива. Что говорить, есть в вашем мире плюсы, не поспоришь.

*** * ***

Замок барона Лоудена, в котором, как мы уже упоминали, размещался краеведческий музей, был тих и темен. Ричард взял у охранника ключи и провел компанию внутрь, к картине. Странное чувство владело им: казалось, что его жизнь, тихая, размеренная и такая скучная, будет еще унылее. Городок, охранять покой которого он считал своим долгом долгие четверть века, выпил его до капли, раз единственным достойным воспоминания событием он, став стариком, будет считать не путешествия (ну куда ему было ехать), не приключения (где здесь приключаться), не романы (Ричард содрогнулся), а явление из далекого прошлого его героического прадеда. А теперь прадед уходит, решив, что лучше погибнуть в том времени, чем окончить жизнь здесь, в Аберлоуте. Ричард горько вздохнул. Они свернули в галерею, где висела картина. Сзади послышался топот ног: к ним подбежал Хесус и почему-то его брат, чудесным образом раздобывший джинсы и пуховик. На секунду Ричард подумал, что вдруг явление Хесуса и Анхеля остановит прадеда, но тут же отказался от своей мысли. Не тем человеком был его предок, чтобы променять долг и честь на младшего по званию или его родственника.

— Я собрал лекарства! Если вам вовремя окажут помощь… — Хесус рылся в своей огромной сумке, вытаскивая то мячик одной дочки, то упаковку детских салфеток, то кофточку другой дочки. — Где же они?

— Послушай, прадедушка, может быть, ты все же останешься? Я ничего не успел тебе рассказать. Марта, моя кузина, она не только феминистка, она — королевский адвокат, ты бы ей гордился, у меня двое детей, и мальчик хочет стать полицейским, а дочка — врачом, я бы показал тебе быстрые машины, просто в наших местах им негде ездить! И кинотеатр. Тебе бы понравилось. — Ричард бессильно опустил руки.

Рори тер кулаком глаза, молчал и почему-то думал, что нужно съездить в свою деревню, обнять дядьку и братьев, посмотреть на никогда не виденных племянников. И что родня — не самое плохое, что может случиться с человеком, особенно если не видел ее уже пятнадцать лет.

Анхель смотрел на светловолосого красавчика из своих снов и ни о чем не думал. Может быть, из нашего рассказа читатель не понял, но младший брат Хесуса Моралеса думать не любил — он был человеком действия. 

Сэр Руперт стоял между картиной и новыми друзьями и, пока вокруг него сгущалась тьма, взявшаяся из ниоткуда, смотрел на них мокрыми глазами, портящими облик образцового полицейского инспектора, и шептал странную фразу: «Ничего, мой мальчик, я придумаю, я придумаю, как тебе быть счастливым, ничего…»

Тьма на мгновение затянула коридор, а когда она растаяла, инспектор Литгоу вновь лежал под колесами полицейского экипажа.

— По домам? — спросил Рори трубно высморкавшись. — Я провожу тебя, Ричард, не раскисай.

Раздался телефонный звонок.

— Анна? Что случилось? Родители уехали? Да, уже еду, целую, любовь моя! — Хесус спрятал телефон в карман и огляделся. — А где Анхель? Черт, куда провалился Анхель? — Он покопался в кармане. — А это что?

Выудив на свет божий скомканную бумажку, он развернул ее и мгновение всматривался, стараясь разобрать каракули.

— Тибет? Он решил уехать в Тибет пока не залечит душевные раны, блядь! В пять секунд свалил! Какие раны? Какая душа, у кого? У Анхеля?! 

Ричард обнял друга за плечи, и они медленно направились к выходу.

 

Завтра будет новый день.

 

 

Эпилог.

Завтра. Лондонская коллегия барристеров Шу Лэйн.

— Чему ты улыбаешься посреди дела Томпсона, Марта? — Оппонент, враг, коллега, бывший любовник водрузил свою шикарную задницу на ее стол. Козел.

— Пошел бы ты, Клайв. — Марта посмотрела на фотографию на экране монитора и внезапно смягчилась. — Смотри, это мой кузен из Уругвая, Рикардо, его жена — Лусия, их дети: Хесус, Анхель, Педро, Пабло, Лидия, Мария и близнецы Хосе и Хуан.

— И ты их всех помнишь? Как он там оказался? — Клайв улыбнулся. — Выглядит счастливым, что странно, при таком количестве отпрысков.

— Солнце, теплый океан. Он хороший хирург, любит профессию, жену и детей. Да, счастливый человек. Посмотрела бы я на него, родись он в Аберлоуте, как я. Впрочем, думаю, у него хватило бы мозгов бросить все и уехать из такой дыры.

— Но почему твой кузен родился в Уругвае? — Клайв придвинулся поближе.

— Старая семейная драма. Мой прадед по линии матери был знаменитым лондонским полицейским. Ты не в курсе, у меня отцовская фамилия. Однажды его подстрелили, но его спас какой-то выходец из Южной Америки, хотя, по-моему, не из Уругвая… неважно. И через год, не оправившись до конца от раны, прадед вышел в отставку, бросил прабабку, забрал старшего сына, моего двоюродного дедушку Гарольда, и уехал на другой конец света в Уругвай. С тем парнем, что его спас. Не знаю почему. Никто не знает.

— Догадываюсь! Провести медовый месяц, наверное, — засмеялся Клайв. — А ты бы где провела медовый месяц со мной? 

— Не знаю, — Марта откинулась в кресле и задумчиво провела пальцем по губам, — либо в морге, либо в тюрьме. В зависимости от того, у кого бы из нас при первой же размолвке было орудие преступления.

Клайв обиделся, слез со стола, сел за свой, некоторое время оскорбленно смотрел что-то в своем ноутбуке, щелкал клавишами, затем повернулся и серьезно произнес:

— Мне жаль.

Марта посмотрела на монитор, с которого счастливо улыбалось семейство Литгоу, на дагерротип в углу стола, на котором похожий на Клайва светловолосый высокий и широкоплечий прадедушка хмуро смотрел прямо в глаза фотографу, на календарь, показывавший 26-е декабря, день, когда все еще празднуют и веселятся, и лишь они двое в пустом офисе готовят защиту бывшего министра финансов, и жестко произнесла.

— А мне — нет. — И добавила в застывшую спину коллеги: — Мы ведь можем попробовать пожить во грехе?


End file.
